


Сто могил господина Тхора

by Dejga



Series: Сказка для ветра [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, драма, привидения, фантастика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejga/pseuds/Dejga
Summary: О недобром чуде рождения и дуальности синергии.Таймлайн параллелен историям «Штормовой оркестр» и «Белое, белое, белое».





	1. Chapter 1

Третий маяк стремительно приближался, и в его свете брызги разбивающихся о борт волн казались алмазными. В воде темнели мощные спины тяговых рыб.

— Как-то быстро приплыли в этот раз, — осуждающе пробормотал ссутулившийся над рулем мужчина, — так вам точно туда? Фестиваль через три острова дальше.

Эйбран одной рукой поправлял лямки рюкзака, другой держался о борт: течение тут было бурным, подбрасывало лодку, как необъезженный конь, било в лицо ледяными каплями.

— Да, точно туда, спасибо.

Уже в пятнадцатый раз отвечая на этот вопрос, он не испытывал даже тени раздражения — привык.

Эйбран видел много призраков, бесконечно кружащихся по одному и тому же маршруту, раз за разом проговаривающих одно и то же, не реагирующих почти ни на что внешнее. Пятый тип по классификации. Потенциальными призраками пятого класса были многие живые: хозяин лодки никак не мог понять, зачем Эйбрану высаживаться на пустом острове; даже после того, как тот объяснил, сварливое бормотанье «не понимаю, зачем оно надо» доносилось от руля еще раз тридцать.

Это чуть утомляло, но не злило. Эйбран был равнодушен к призракам пятого класса, даже если они все еще таскали на себе мясо.

Наконец лодка ткнулась о каменный пирс; тяговые рыбы начали кружить на месте, сильно всплескивая хвостами. Расплатившись, Эйбран с облегчением шагнул на мокрые камни.

Бесцветные глаза хозяина лодки смотрели сквозь него.

— Фестиваль через три острова дальше.

— Я знаю, спасибо. Мне сюда.

Мужчина отвернулся, дернул поводья.

— Не понимаю, зачем оно надо.

С удовольствием потягиваясь и разминаясь, Эйбран несколько секунд смотрел лодке вслед, потом, осторожно ступая по мокрым камням, направился к острову. О лодочнике он забыл через пару шагов — мысли захватили дела поважнее и уж определенно поинтереснее.

Волны перекатывались через пирс, сердито толкали его в щиколотки, как будто тоже не понимали, зачем оно надо.

Добравшись до берега, он еще немного постоял, принюхиваясь к холодному ночному ветру и слушая шум деревьев и плеск реки. Вдали мерцали огни пресловутого фестиваля Солнечных; хорошо было бы туда успеть, только сначала хотелось проверить заброшенные в прошлый раз снасти.

Этот остров, конечно, был не самым удобным для посещения, зато он был «глубоким» — одним из тех особых территорий, где могли поселяться призраки дальних уровней, не воспринимаемых людьми без подготовки. В большинстве мест они почти сразу исчезали, развеивались, не могли существовать, как крупная рыба в луже, но в местах, подобных этому, уходили в глубину... и их даже можно было выловить.

Прежде Эбран был тут дважды, и оба раза призраков было много, в том числе и обычных, воспринимаемых людьми — на этом участке часто разбивались лодки. Однако сегодня остров оказался неожиданно пустынным: то ли местные наконец научились преодолевать это место, то ли совсем недавно тут поработал другой специалист, но только видимых людей вовсе не было.

Пройдя немного вглубь, Эйбран заметил только трех коротконогих и большеухих животных вроде оленят. Впрочем, у духов зверей всегда были искаженные формы: внешний вид призраков формируется на основании того, что существо само о себе знает, а животные не видят себя в зеркале и на картинках, они себя лишь _чувствуют_ , отчего их призраки обычно получаются с перекосом — со слишком длинными или мускулистыми ногами, с огромными глазами или ушами, со слишком широкими пастями и выпирающими зубами.

Коротконогие оленята были некрасивыми, никому не подаришь и не продашь. Поглядывая на них, Эйбран сбросил рюкзак, осторожно достал из куртки тонкий серебряный прутик с прозрачным кристаллом на одном конце и небольшой колбой на другом. Потянул за него, раздвинув в несколько раз, направил в сторону призраков. Они ожидаемо заинтересовались кристаллом, подошли ближе — и, едва коснувшись камня, исчезли. Вот и отлично: души теперь отправились дальше, а воздух в колбе чуть-чуть побелел, забрав особую субстанцию, составлявшую тело призраков. Это была полезная вещь для «уплотнения» красивых и продавабельных привидений; кроме того, с ней назревал еще один эксперимент, и уже руки чесались его воплотить, но для этого нужно было нацедить побольше.

За час Эбран собрал все снасти: в паре мест залез на деревья, снимая с нижних ветвей крохотные ажурные клетки, кое-где пошарил между прибрежными валунами, вытаскивая расписные символами камешки; еще одну клеточку вынул из спрятанной за кирпичом ниши в маяке.

Затем он нашел удобное место среди камней, так чтобы можно было опереться спиной и расслабиться. Откупорил и поставил рядом флягу. Положил руку на грудь, отсчитывая удары сердца. Когда оно замедлилось, подровнял под него дыхание, потом начал медленно пить — координируя глотки и с дыханием, и сердцебиением.

В груди стало немного больно, колко, зато начали проступать глубинные призраки — и попавшие в снасти, и просто кружащие неподалеку.

Едва ли не перед самым лицом проплыли несколько рыб — уж эти точно не пятого уровня, вон как рванули сразу незнакомые места смотреть. Еще было несколько расплывчатых теней оленей и мелких животных; что-то вроде огромной раздавленной жабы с вывалившимися изо рта внутренностями и высоко поднятыми суставами; что-то вроде протянувшейся в паре метров над землей трубы или змеи, оба края которой как будто растворялись в воздухе — там зрения не хватало. Попалось и несколько очень красивых привидений, таких, ради которых он ставил снасти: например, несколько огромных бабочек, олень с ажурными рогами, изящная рыба с длинными плавниками. Эту добычу Эйбран запаковал отдельно — нужно будет потом наполнить ее эссенцией так, чтобы было видно обычным людям, и можно продать. (Досадно было только то, что ему никак не удавалось сделать наполнитель желтого, вроде солнечного цвета — обычная призрачная синюшность начинала надоедать. Несколько попыток получить «краситель» кончились неудачей, одна из которых чуть не стоила ему обгоревших рук. Впрочем, не страшно — новые идеи появлялись непрерывно, и одна из них просто обязана была окончиться успехом).

Забрав понравившихся привидений и растворив кристаллом ненужных (в колбе уже начали образовываться мелкие капли конденсата), Эйбран поколебался, потом отпил еще немного настоя. Призраки более глубоких уровней попадались редко, но мало ли.

Пара вдохов — и перед ним наконец начал проступать человеческий силуэт. Он становился все четче, как будто на бинокле подводили резкость; постепенно стала видна всколоченная и опухшая женщина, явно утопленница. Отлично, есть шанс поговорить и, может, узнать что-то интересное.

Еще один глоток, уже другого зелья, мысленно прочитанное короткое заклинание — и через мгновение как будто по всему телу резанул надсадный пронзительный визг: «ПУСТИ ОН МЕНЯ СОЖРЕТ ОН НАС ВСЕХ СОЖРЕТ ПУСТИ ПУСТИ ПУСТИ!!!».

Невольно поморщившись, он вскочил, протягивая к утопленнице руку:

— Послушайте...

— ПУСТИИИИИИИИ!!!

Визг чуть не до крови резал барабанные перепонки; выхватив прут, Эйбран ткнул кристаллом в призрака и тот мгновенно растаял.

Он перевел дыхание. Н-ну что ж — бывало и так. На некоторых людей их собственная смерть производила такое сильное впечатление, что в этом переживании как будто сосредотачивалось все существо; от такого призрака в принципе невозможно было добиться ничего, кроме паники и истерики. Тринадцатый тип. Может, эту мадам какая-то рыба съесть хотела или еще кто. Интересно, конечно, кто.

Наконец, осталось самое любопытное — отложив снасти, Эйбран пошел вдоль висевшей в воздухе «змеи». По мере того как он продвигался, зрению открывались ее дальнейшие участки — но они выглядели все такой же монотонной трубой.

Небольшое расширение началось ближе к берегу. Некоторое время Эйбран оценивающе смотрел на него, потом начал осторожно пробираться по лежащим в воде валунам. Когда волны уже начали бить выше сапог, он еще немного поколебался, вытягивая шею и пытаясь рассмотреть «змею» дальше. Потом вернулся, разделся и полез в воду.

Течение было сильное, сносило его в сторону; в луче маяка брызги вспыхивали маленькими злобными светлячками. Стать еще одним местным призраком не хотелось, но что уж поделаешь, раз повезло родиться со злым делом.

Когда Эйбран уже зашел в реку по грудь и мог держаться на месте, только цепляясь за скользкие камни и отплевываясь от больно бивших по лицу волн, он наконец увидел что-то новенькое: «труба» оказалась рукой. Она оканчивалась рукопожатием; край второй руки точно так же уходил в никуда.

Это определенно было что-то новенькое. Некоторое время Эйбран озадаченно рассматривал призрака и вернулся на берег, лишь когда от холодной воды начало судорогами сводить мышцы.

Поспешно одевшись, он выхватил из рюкзака блокнот, вписал все, что могло иметь хоть какое-то значение: время, фазу Луны, последовательность принятых до этого зелий. Руки немного свело от холода, так что почерк получился корявым — ничего, потом можно начисто переписать, сейчас главное ничего не упустить.

Действие зелий тем временем кончилось и загадочная рука исчезла из виду. Не замечая, что дрожит от холода, Эйбран несколько минут рассматривал то место, где она была. Об этом хотелось сразу написать коллегам по цеху, но сначала разузнать больше — такая диковинка тянула на открытие.

Так или иначе, тут дело сделано, повторно зелья ближайшие пару дней принимать опасно. Значит, теперь к Солнечным: отогреться, повеселиться и начать искать следы основного «клиента». Невдалеке, как по заказу, показался темный силуэт лодки.

— Эй! — заорал Эйбран, приложив руки ко рту. — Эй! Можете меня подбросить?!

Новый дружок, послушный ветер, донес его голос — лодка повернула к пирсу.

* * *

Дорожки на фестивальном острове были сплошь заставлены самодельными светильниками: оплетенными кружевами банками, ажурными шарами со свечками внутри, растениями со светящимися цветами, аквариумами со светящимися рыбами. Возле многочисленных костров хохотали компании, кое-где танцевали под лившуюся от берега музыку.

Эйбран любил этот праздник и всегда старался на нем бывать. Он даже подготовился — вытащил из рюкзака шар со светящейся жидкостью внутри, поставил его на свободное место на тропинке; очередной раз вскользь попытался представить, бывают ли призраки погасшего огня или света.

Потом подошел к приглянувшемуся костру — над ним грелся котелок с вином.

Там было несколько веселых Солнечных, в основном молодых. Еще один слегка ободранный и тощий темноволосый юноша не вполне понятного клана сидел дальше от огня, обхватив колени, и заискивающе смотрел на компанию — казалось, он ждал подачки.

Поздоровавшись со всеми, Эйбран с облегчением присел на рюкзак поближе к огню — как бы не заболеть после купания. Из-за кружевной юбки одной Солнечной выглянула пухленькая девочка и тут же спряталась обратно. Женщина засмеялась, поставила ее перед собой:

— Смотри, какой дядя!

— Ух ты, вы Ловец, да? — высокий длинноволосый Солнечный сел рядом. — Очень круто! Честно говоря, никогда вас не видел раньше. А откуда вы сейчас? В смысле я знаю, что вам долго задерживаться нельзя, просто... — он повертел пальцами, подбирая нужные слова.

— Из Тысячелунного, — благожелательно отозвался Эйбран. — Как раз на сияющую пустыню посмотреть успел. Да и заказ сейчас выполняю оттуда.

Девочка, забыв о своем страхе, подобралась ближе; глаза у нее восторженно распахнулись.

Эйбран улыбнулся ей. С первого взгляда ясно, она была его мира: мира, стоящего не на черепахе, а на стае бабочек, на запахе миндаля и на ветре. От таких если изредка и оставались призраки, их невозможно было удержать на месте.

— О, — засмеялся мужчина, — а наша путешественница будущая только об этих пустынях и мечтает.

— Да? — решение пришло мгновенно; впрочем, такие решение имели право быть только спонтанными. Пошарив в кармане, Эйбран достал четки, уже все равно слишком тяжелые, протянул девочке, — тогда держи на удачу.

Родители ожидаемо впечатлились — такой подарок в самом деле считался большой ценностью. Мужчина взамен отдал один из своих перстней и Эйбран сразу нацепил его на новую нитку; общее состояние расположенности друг к другу усилилось до эйфории.

Красивая женщина постарше, молчавшая это время, поднялась, зачерпнула горячего вина и перелила его в янтарный бокал.

— Что ж, вот с гостя и начнем, пожалуй, — она с мягкой улыбкой протянула Эйбрану напиток: — В чем твой свет?

— О, — он с благодарность взял горячую чашу, — я работаю с привидениями, в этом. В этом году я к своему свету, мне кажется, на самом деле стал ближе — удался один сложный эксперимент...

Невидимая лошадка слушала, примостившись недалеко от огня. Девочка рассматривала помолвочные кольца на четках.

Потом и остальные рассказывали о себе. Этот ритуал был присягой Солнцу и своему делу — в эту ночь полагалось подводить итоги именно на этом пути.

Сидевший поодаль юноша отодвинулся еще дальше в тень, и его не стали расспрашивать — на этот праздник порой приходили люди просто погреться и посмотреть на остальных. Их, обездоленных, лишенных Солнца, не трогали.

Эйбран слушал с упоением: компания подобралась талантливая, да и некоторые вещи годились — если их как следует обдумать — и для его работы. Например, отец девочки занимался изготовлением посуды (интересно, если призрака впечатать в чашку, как это на напитки будет влиять); старшая женщина шила одежду (попробовать найти плоского призрака и впечатать его в плащ для подсветки и пафоса? Демона бы таким осчастливить); еще один мужчина готовил успокоительные зелья из трав (интересно, кстати, можно ли все же успокоить призрака тринадцатого типа вроде той утопленницы и как — испарить такое зелье, что ли?). Так было почти всегда — о чем бы не шла речь, его мысли обычно сворачивали на дело, но уходя с именно ночи Света, он всегда чувствовал себя так, будто тащил целую охапку драгоценностей.

...Позже, когда вновь началось веселье, драный юноша из тени подсел ближе, потеребил овальный деревянный кулон, висевший у него на шее, и умоляюще глянул на Эйбрана:

— Так вы душами занимаетесь?

— Привидениями, да.

— М-м, — парень глянул вниз, собрал и выпустил щепотку песка. — Мне кажется, я тоже ищу какую-то душу. Очень важную для меня другую душу и никак не могу найти. Вы мне поможете?

Это было не слишком весело, наверное, но Эйбран, разморенный теплом и вином, тихо засмеялся:

— Боюсь, я не могу помочь найти любовь. Со своими бы разобраться.

— М-м, — драный еще раз набрал щепотку песка. — А если найду, души можно слить так, чтобы они всегда были вместе?

— Никогда о таком не слышал, — (однако задача казалась интересной, ум уже тянулся к ней, хотел в колоду), — может быть, зимним вереском? Эту траву иногда используют, чтобы зарастить разорванных призраков. Правда, она не растет здесь.

Парень покивал, задумчиво глядя в огонь, обхватил колени.

— А кого призрака вы сейчас ищете?

— Господина Тхора. Не слышали о таком?

— Да?! — парень так просиял, как будто шанс оказаться кому-то полезным вдохнул в него жизнь, — слышал! Он в соседнем городе часто тусил с богемой всякой! Говорят, и умер тоже там. Ну я так слышал. Хотите, проведу?!

Надо же, каким простым обещало стать дело. Впрочем, тем лучше — быстрей можно будет разобраться с рукой и отправиться на север.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350700/chapters/40823942)


	2. Chapter 2

**Нам определенно нужно будет это обсудить. Я уверен, что успокоительное для призраков могло бы стать прорывом: например, родственникам важно знать, кто убил человека или из-за чего он погиб, а если призрак 13-го типа, он не сможет внятно объяснить из-за истерики.**

Кабинка фуникулера регулярно вздрагивала на узлах, так что отдельные буквы в письме получались неровными. Впрочем, разберется как-нибудь.

На минутку прервавшись, Эбран посмотрел в окно. Мимо проплывал залитый полуденным солнцем город среди холмов. Вдали, с этой высоты, виднелся раскинувшийся до горизонта Поющий лес — и все бы хорошо, но что-то в пейзаже казалось неприятно-неправильным.

Спутник, тот самый драный от костра, — как выяснилось, его звали Шэйр — сидел напротив, зажав руки между коленями, и с восхищением пожирал Эйбрана глазами.

Он утомлял. Эйбран вообще предпочитал деловые поездки без каких бы то ни было спутников — во время работы нужно сконцентрироваться, а не отвлекаться на чужое присутствие и «Я устал», «Я думала, будет весело», «Давай посмотрим вон то», «Ой, а я боюсь по такому мосту идти» и «Это что, привидение?!».

Этот, правда, старался, не мешать, но это не имело значения, компания все равно лишала ощущения маневренности. То, что Шэйр обещал показать кладбище, где искомый Тхор был похоронен, тоже не оправдывало его присутствие — если город указан, можно подумать, сам бы не нашел. Ну что поделаешь.

Кстати, о липучках.

**Как там твоя Мими, пишет тебе еще? Слушай, не хочу тебя расстраивать, но просто так, в плане профилактики — постарайся хотя бы раз в неделю пить отвар «синего дыма». Скажем так, он делает живых невидимыми для призраков. По опыту говорю — если эта дура руки на себя наложит, «чтобы ты все понял», призрак точно останется, и внятный такой, всем видимый, так что жизнь у тебя гарантированно начнется веселая. Перестрахуйся лучше.**

Кабинку очередной раз изрядно тряхнуло; выглянув в окно, Эйбран увидел, как из города взлетели несколько Птиц, кажется, хищных. Эх.

_Хотя бы у нее получилось._

Вдали показались белые шпили еще одного города. Эйбран указал на него:

— Этот нам нужен?

— Да-да-да, — закивал Шэйр. — Я был удивлен, когда узнал, что он там умер, такой веселый и здоровый был.

Эйбран только плечами пожал. Сколько он видел таких, «веселых и здоровых».

Птицы приблизились. Один Коршун подлетел к их кабинке, прыгнул на сиденье и обернулся полуседым мужчиной с тяжелым взглядом.

— Есть вода?

Почтительно кивнув, Эйбран протянул ему флягу. Сделав несколько глотков, Коршун ее вернул, потом осмотрел спутников с головы до ног.

— Ты Ловец? Зачем приехал?

— Я с привидениями работаю, сэр. Призрака одного ищу по семейному делу, — чуть подумав, Эйбран на всякий случай добавил: — не оборотня.

— Призрака? Ты в этом работаешь? — Коршун заинтересовался. — Это хорошо. Наших двоих застрелили в Поющем лесу. Если от них остались призраки, найди их и дай мне знать.

Что ж — с одной стороны, это задержит поездку на север, с другой — оборотням возражать рискованно, да и платят они обычно хорошо.

— Конечно, только расскажите мне, как их звали, как выглядели, где это случилось...

* * *

Когда они наконец добрались до высоких ажурных ворот кладбища, было уже часа три пополудни. Ну, если призрак господина Тхора окажется так любезен пребывать недалеко от могилы (как нередко бывает), за полчаса можно все закончить, а там взяться за подстреленных бедолаг.

Эйбран взглянул на спутника.

— Итак, вы знаете, где именно похоронен Тхор?

Шэйр покачал головой.

— Нет, я слышал только, что вроде бы кладбище это...

_О, теперь оказывается, что не «знал», а «слышал». Вот пусть теперь еще город не тот окажется для полного счастья._

Тем не менее, и город, и даже кладбище оказались вполне те. Мрачная седая сторожиха дала им карту; могила Тхор была почти в центре.

День был солнечным, и кладбище было тихим, ухоженным, с обилием сладко пахнуших цветов. Тем не менее, Эйбрану нравилось тут еще меньше, чем наверху — да так, что происходящее начало казаться дурным сном.

Призраков не было.

Стандартных-видимых — это понятно, такие в самом деле не так уж часты. Но не было и тех, которых видел он сам — для этого нужно было лишь особым образом сфокусировать зрение. Ни духов людей, ни бессмысленных теней-сожалений, ни мерзости-нечисти, присасывающейся к горю пришедших, ни сострадающих духов, сформированных утешениями... Все кладбища, на которых Эйбран прежде бывал, кишели разного рода бестелесными существами всевозможнейших типов и классов; но в этот раз — Ни. Че. Го. И если на острове эту пустоту еще худо-бедно можно было понять, то пустота кладбища была абсолютно неестественной — с тем же успехом он мог оказаться в пустом городе.

Внезапно Эйбрану вспомнилась кричащая утопленница и его невольно передернуло. _Он сожрет, он всех нас сожрет!_ Говорила ли она о своей смерти — или том, что было после?

Машинально сверяясь с картой, Эйбран напряженно размышлял.

Он знал о призраках-хищниках, поедавших других. Такие были, но ели они мало и бессмысленных созданий, обычно духов зверей и насекомых: человеческая воля, даже почти угасшая, была им не по зубам. Что же произошло здесь?

...Могила господина Тхора оказалась ухоженной и пышной. Памятник изображал мальчика и девочку, взявшихся за руки и явно весело кружившихся. Между ними, касаясь плеча девочки кончиком крыла, в воздухе «парила» небольшая птичка. Очень хорошая проработка: даже взметнувшиеся волосы малышей чуть не по волоску разделялись.

Эйбран обошел могилу по кругу, потом, пожав плечами, начал распаковывать рюкзак. Шансы на успех, судя по всему, были мизерными, но уйти, даже не попробовав, было бы совсем глупо.

Он расставил по углам могилы небольшие деревянные пиалы с прозрачными камнями в донышках, залил их водой, добавил в каждую по несколько капель зелья. Шэйр наблюдал за его действиями, в волнении заламывая пальцы.

Спустя пять минут жидкость осталась идеально прозрачной, и это было совсем уж странно — можно, подумать, что не только призрака, но даже и трупа в могиле не было.

Или тут еще и оборудование сломалось?

Эйбран быстро перешел к другой могиле, для пробы поставил одну пиалу в ее центре.

Нет, все нормально — вода почти сразу помутнела, значит, труп слева лежал смирно. С могилой справа тоже было все в порядке.

Вернувшись к могиле Тхора, Эйбран задумчиво обошел ее по кругу. Плита закрывала большую ее часть, земля вокруг была ровной: не похоже, что труп кто-то стырил для темных ритуалов или еще чего. Да и сам клиент вряд ли выкопался и ушел: с учетом последних событий это исключать нельзя, но о таком просшествии хотя бы сторожиха должна была знать.

Через час стало ясно, что дела не будет: отдельные типы оборудования присутствие господина Тхара ловили, но оно было слишком слабым, все равно как запах, оставшийся в комнате от ушедшего человека — с таким не поработаешь.

Что ж. Значит, нужно перейти к традиционному шагу и узнать об обстоятельствах смерти.

...Сторожиха, вращавшая ручку громоздкой разболтанной кофемолки, угрюмо покачала головой:

— Да нихто никада не приходил к нему. Так ото, в землю кинули и все. Он по завешшанию на уборку деньги оставил. Так ото.

Некоторое время Эйбран медлил — нужна была хоть какая-то зацепка.

— Хорошо, — осторожно сказал он, — а не подскажите, кто делал памятник? Очень необычное надгробие. И очень красивое. Я хотел бы побеседовать с его создателем.

Сторожиха закивала, даже повеселев:

— А да, хороший, хороший, дорогой мастер. Самые такие делал, и мэру бывшему, и этим всем. Хороший мастер. Вот, визитки даже оставляет тут для таких, туристов для, он и в другой город может...

Пошарив на полке и сунув Эйбрану золотисто-черную визитку с тиснением, она вернулась к своей кофемолке и снова помрачнела.

Что ж... Как правило, кладбищенские сторожи были людьми либо с обостренной чувствительностью, либо с ее полным отсутствием. Можно было рискнуть.

— Скажите, вас ничего не тревожит тут последнее время? Ничего не изменилось?

Некоторое время бабка так яростно вращала ручку кофемолки, что та тряслась и скрипела всеми частями, чуть ли искры не высекала. Наконец она буркнула:

— Да нудно стало, погано как-то. Никада не боялась, а тут... месяца три, как ото дожжи кончились, нудно просто стало и все.

* * *

Создатель элитных надгробий мистер Хьют оказался представительным полноватым господином в шляпе и с запонками в виде леопардовых голов.

Узнав, что Эйбран не собирается заказывать надгробие, он издал презрительный звук, похожий на «пе», но за угощение и дополнительную оплату согласился «проконсультировать».

Шэйра пришлось спровадить, снабдив его деньгами и отправив за дополнительными ингредиентами: кормить в шикарных ресторанах подобного рода спутников в бюджет поездки точно не входило. Ну а сбежит, так тем лучше, невелика сумма.

Они устроились в светлом, пропахшем сладкой выпечкой заведении под названием «Золотая роза». Означенных цветов тут и впрямь было много: большие желтые розы росли снаружи помещения, маленькие — внутри; ножки и спинки стульев были выкованы в виде них же; наконец, огромная металлическая роза стояла возле одной из стен. На ее длиннющих шипах кое-где покачивались разномастные браслеты и кольца — видать, какая-то местная примета на удачу.

— Пе, — начал беседу мистер Хьют. — Так что вы хотели?

— Видите ли, я занимаюсь призраками. Я был сегодня на могиле одного клиента, но не нашел искомого. Зато впечатлился надгробием: очень тонкая красивая работа, — (поколебавшись долю секунды, Эйбран саму задумку решил не хвалить — она могла быть прихотью заказчика, не одобренной мастером). — И я подумал, что вы можете помочь мне в поисках — за оговоренную плату, конечно. Я хотел бы узнать все, что вы можете сказать об этом заказе: кто заказал надгробие, почему именно такое и так далее. Моего клиента зовут мистер Тхор.

— Пе! Пе! — мистер Хьют стукнул своим бокалом о столик. — Вот оно что! Вы не за призраком, вы из больницы! Вы из больницы, да? А я что мог сделать? Он заказал!

На одутловатом лице мистера Хьюта появилось странное шкодливое выражение — он был похож на напакостившего мальчишку, которому дико хочется наябедничать на соучастника, но при этом не влипнуть самому.

— Никто вас не осуждает, все правильно, все правильно, — быстро отозвался Эйбран, уже даже ерзая от ощущения тайны, — просто расскажите мне, как это было.

— Вы же понимаете, у меня репутация.

Эйбран вскинул ладони:

— Конечно, поэтому к вам и обращаюсь! Вас-то никто не винит. Времена такие, — наугад добавил он волшебную фразу. — И поверьте, ваше имя никто трепать не будет. Наоборот, мы благодарны будем за помощь.

Мистер Хьют пришел в необычное оживление, как будто вопрос его порадовал, даже пренебрежительность ушла. Это было странно — раз уж речь зашла о «репутации», Эйбран, по правде сказать, ожидал затяжной борьбы.

Благожелательно улыбаясь, мистер Хьют быстро съел мированованное щупальце, как будто оттягивая время перед удовольствием. Потом, махнув проходившему мимо официанту, крикнул:

— Эй, нам бутылку вина принесите! Я плач **у,** — добавил он в сторону Эйбрана. — Ну так вот, знаете, я часто о нем думал.

Он покрутил пухлыми запястьями, так что запонки заблестели в свете ламп.

— Часто думал, — добавил он еще раз, как будто такая частота изумляла его самого. — Это все же неправильно было.

— Ага, — согласился Эйбран миролюбиво, — а теперь, пожалуйста, расскажите по порядку. Я об этой истории почти ничего не знаю, так что рассказывайте с нуля.

— Ну так вот, — дождавшись, пока официант наполнит бокалы, Хьют в волнении стукнул своим по столу, потом даже стул передвинул ближе и ухватил Эйбрана за запястье сильными короткими пальцами. — Ну вот, приходит ко мне этот Тхор полгода назад и говорит, мол памятник хочу. Ну, я спрашиваю, кому, родителям там, дядюшке-тетушке там, или детенышу там, спаси небесная от такого. Горя. А он, — Хьют даже пригнулся ниже и прошептал, — нет, говорит, себе хочу. Ну я тогда еще не удивился — так часто. Бывает. Некоторые сами хотят все обустроить, чтоб наследнички не продешевили, а то им деньги на хорошее надгробие оставят, а они все протрынькают, чучело ужасное воткнут на могилу и все. Справились. Тхор молодой правда был, ну думаю, может. Заболел. Мне какое дело?

Мистер Хьют залпом осушил свой бокал, как будто воду пил, а не дорогое вино. Эйбран тоже поцедил немного, с интересом наблюдая за ним.

Внезапно заполошно и резко оглядевшись, как будто почуяв рядом врага, мистер Хьют тут же успокоился и продолжил:

— И потом он спрашивает, мол, могу ли я остальных присоветовать — гробовщика там и прочих, кто организацию. Возьмет. Ну у нас как раз своя компания и есть такая, сотрудничаем, друг друга советуем. Он и гроб заказал, и все вот это. Памятник сказал именно такой. Нужен. Ну вот хочется ему. Ну мне что. И мы спрашиваем, вежливо так, ну не расстраивать чтобы человека, если больной, через сколько лет он весь этот инвентарь в дело так сказать пускать. Собирается. Он говорит — да вот, художник картину закончит, он художнику какому-то позировал, и можно. Приступать.

— Что за художник?

— Пе, откуда я знаю художников? Хотя говорят известный, и потом говорили, что картина, которую тот кончил как раз в то время, вроде как известной очень стала по миру. Пе, ну какая разница? Так вот, кончил он там позировать, говорит, давайте. Мы напряглись все — думаем, он что, покончить с собой хочет или что вообще? Что вообще?

Мистер Хьют жадно осушил еще один бокал, кажется, с трудом удерживаясь от желания припасть к горлышку.

— А потом Диш, который организацией занимался. Рассказывает. Заказал все Тхор значит на один день, оркестр, катафалк, вот это все, все услуги. Вызвал тех, кто гроб заколачивать и нести должны были... и... пе... пе... И в комнате, где гроб стоял готовый, он отрезал себе палец! И бросил его в гроб! И заколачивайте, сказал! — лицо мистера Хьюта побагровело, даже глаза выпучились от такого неподобства. — Он заказал шикарные похороны и огромное, роскошное, **моей работы** надгробие своему пальцу!!!

Эйбран, чувствуя, как глаза у него увеличились, сделал большой глоток. Ладно, следовало признать — история впрямь была странной. Слушал он терпеливо, однако до описания похорон был уверен, что гроб просто-напросто зарыли пустым — от врагов человек, вероятно, скрывался, решил следы замести, так бывает. Но палец, который в этом гробу никто и не увидит? Зачем? Тоже, может, обманка для каких-то неведомых устройств?

— Ладно, — мистер Хьют грузно поднялся, опираясь о спинку стула. — Минутку, простите.

Он отправился в сторону мужского туалета и Эйбран проводил его задумчивым взглядом. История не нравилась ему все больше. Возможно, все странности последнего времени были совпадением — а может и нет.

Больше подумать ему не дали: занавески взметнулись, и рядом со столиком появился Фроуд, на сей раз в виде девицы, кружащейся вокруг призрачной розы. На него заахали, оборачивались, но не испугались — видать, сочли, что это шоу от заведения.

Эбран чуть привстал:

— О, рад тебя видеть. Что-то случилось?

Подмигнув какой-то пожилой брюнетке, чуть не с ног до головы сверкающей бриллиантами, Фроуд тут же поскучнел и вздохнул:

— Госпожу по-прежнему преследует та Змея. Госпожа хотела бы узнать, нельзя ли расспросить ту Кобру? Она хочет знать человеческую внешность преследователя.

— Хм.. — Эйбран покачал бокал в руке. — Многовато времени прошло, да и мы далеко. Вряд ли — но если что-то придет в голову, сообщу обязательно. И слушай, раз ты здесь, можно ей вопрос передать? Ну, если у тебя время вдруг будет.

— Конечно.

— Тогда спроси, не знает ли она случайно, какая картина из этого города, Сойлета, стала известной примерно полгода назад? Она же должна новости читать такого рода, вдруг она знает? Если знает, может сказать, что за художник? Вдруг он известный какой-то?

— Я спрошу обязательно, — и кивнув, Фроуд исчез.

Волнение в зале понемногу стихло.

Эйбран откинулся на спинку. Так, теперь еще Кобра. Далековато... Ну если взять, скажем, три части полыни и часть вереска...

Мистер Хьют, отдуваясь, вышел из лакированных дверей туалета. Кажется, он умылся и выглядел уже гораздо более спокойным и трезвым. Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к столику, потом почему-то заинтересовался большой металлической розой, даже ближе подошел.

Эйбран рассеянно наблюдал за ним, покачивая в руке бокал: мало ли, может, какое-то особо интересное колечко заметил среди подвешенных на шипах. Часть вереска... Гешши бы нужно по хорошему добавить...

Мистер Хьют с выражением искреннего интереса на лице опустился перед розой на колени. Потом взялся двумя руками за один из шипов и с размаху насадил на него свою голову — да так, что окровавленная железка вышла у него из затылка.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350700/chapters/41433701#workskin)


	3. Chapter 3

Ливень хлестал по окну под разными углами, будто рассерженный зверь хвостом размахивал. Стоя у окна, Эйбран рассматривал клубившиеся над городом тучи.

После мерзопакостного приключения в «Золотой розе» его отпустили на удивление быстро, расспросили только о сути разговора.

Как оказалось, несчастный господин Хьют последнее время и без того был слегка депрессивен и много говорил о смерти — гораздо больше, чем прежде, и даже больше, чем в общем-то полагалось при его работе, так что многим исход показался пусть до неприличия публичным, но предсказуемым.

Едва сняв номер в гостинице, Эйбран попытался призвать его дух, но получилось в точности, как с утопленницей на острове — мужчина появился с воплем и казался совершенно обезумевшим, так что его пришлось быстро убрать.

От очередного порыва ветра даже окно слегка зазвенело. По улице, прикрывая головы плащами, галопом мчалась пара несчастных прохожих. Эйбран проводил их рассеянным взглядом.

Вот в чем вопрос — был ли Тхор виновником, жертвой происходящего или не имел к нему отношения?

По словам бабки-сторожихи на кладбище, «нудно стало» месяца три назад; пышные похороны пальца состоялись полгода назад. С одной стороны, время не совпадало, так что это могли быть совершенно разные истории; с другой — загадочное колдовство Тхора могло быть медленно действующим, да и сама бабка навряд ли почуяла самое начало изменений; с третьей — постороннее черное колдовство могло сначала как-то зацепить живого Тхора, потом начать влиять на призраков.

Депрессия и смерть несчастного скульптора тоже могли быть совпадением — но вряд ли, ой вряд ли.

Так или иначе, с делом нужно было разобраться поскорее. Писать заказчикам, что их обманули и Тхор, вероятно, жив, пока не хотелось — все могло оказаться сложнее.

Остановившись возле стола, Эйбран окинул взглядом разложенное оборудование и еще раз попытался понять, что из этого может пригодиться.

Сидевший на диване Шейр с восхищением следил за каждым его движением; сейчас он даже поерзал от нетерпения, будто в ожидании фокуса. Как же он невыносимо утомлял.

Новый порыв ливня оказался чуть сильнее и, глянув в окно, Эйбран увидел круживший рядом небольшой смерч. Он поспешно открыл створки; Фроуд влетел в комнату и на несколько мгновений обернулся кружащим, разбрызгивающим капли дождя псом, а потом принял свою любимую форму юноши с копьем.

Шейр вскочил, не то собираясь удирать, не то приблизиться. Покосившись на него, Эйбран шагнул ближе:

— О, рад тебя видеть. Что, новости есть какие-то?

Крутнувшись вокруг копья, Фроуд замер, держась за древко одной рукой и немного раскачиваясь на месте. Секунду рассматривал Шейра, потом перевел взгляд на Эйбрана.

— Да, я принес ответ. Картина, о которой вы спрашивали, называется «Дешевый рассвет» или Вонючка.

Шейр расхохотался. Оба покосились на него; Фроуд, на миг неодобрительно подняв брови, продолжил:

— Она находится в галерее на центральной улице города. И еще личный вопрос.

Он выразительно замолчал. Прошла секунда; Шейр от интереса подался вперед, даже ладони приложил к груди. Эйбран кашлянул и показал глазами на дверь.

Еще через секунду до Шэйра дошло: побагровев, он вскинул руки, как будто извиняясь, и попятился к выходу; споткнулся о табуретку для ног, чуть не упал, но успел схватиться за спинку дивана и наконец выскочил за дверь — причем, судя по быстро удаляющимся шагам, действительно ушел.

Фроуд помедлив, подлетел к двери, потом сухо спросил:

— Это ваш друг?

Эйбран отодвинул оборудование, присел на стол.

— Нет. Он прицепился ко мне недалеко от города, никак избавиться не могу. С ним что-то не так?

— Не знаю. Мне неприятен этот человек. Похож на тех, которые недавно прицепились к госпоже. Они тоже такие. Глупые, восторженные и притягивают неприятности.

— Понятно. Спасибо, что сказал. Надеюсь все-таки в ближайшее время избавиться. По поводу Кобры...

— ...О, это уже...

— ...Я подумал, что собственно ее дух уже не призовем, я не знаю такого способа, можно разве что проверить натяжение, — Эйбран потер переносицу. — Если между двумя людьми ненависть обусловлена чьей-то смертью, есть зелье, которое поможет увидеть, чья именно смерть стала причиной вражды. Получается такой себе лже-призрак, он ничего не понимает и скоро развеивается. Не уверен, что это ей поможет, ну разве что догадки подтвердить или опровергнуть. Рецепт очень сложный, но я напишу одному знакомому, он даст ей немного, это по пути.

— Спасибо, нам всякая помощь пригодится. Я от вас на север, — на плечах Фроуда появилась шуба. — Господину Готье что-то передать?

* * *

Ливень продолжал свирепствовать, но это уже казалось мелочью: злое дело хоть и гонит в ненастье, зато и греть умеет.

В галерее оказалось светло, тепло и безлюдно. Шэйр, все еще смущенный, старался привлекать к себе поменьше внимания, и оказавшись внутри, сразу отошел к горным пейзажам.

Эйбран, осмотревшись, обратился к скучающей у окна сотруднице, маленькой большеглазой брюнетке, кажется, из клана Ключников:

— Простите, не под...

— «Дешевый рассвет» через две комнаты налево, — быстро и приветливо отозвалась та, махнув рукой в нужном направлении, — а хотя давайте проведу.

Скоро они оказались перед искомой картиной. Та изображала полутемную комнату: стол с несколькими книгами, стул с небрежно брошенной на него мужской одеждой, край кровати с темным измятым покрывалом до пола. В окне пятном был обозначен багровый рассвет, хотя больше смахивало, будто из-за горизонта сочилась кровь. Прозвище картины оказалось вполне оправданным — от холста в самом деле шел ощутимый неприятный запах.

Медленно вдохнув, Эйбран сжал переносицу.

_Итак, этот самый Тхор «позировал» для картины, на которой нет людей?_

_Так. Так. Самые простые варианты: Тхор соврал, рассказывая о делах; покойный Хьют ошибся в рассказе; Скари ошиблась в вычислении картины._

Нет. Простые вариант не годились. Странный антуражный запах казался идеальным кусочком пазла — все происходящее было безусловно связано.

 _Хорошо. Тхор похоронил палец — но это бессмысленно, если хочешь обмануть врагов. Доверчивые враги и на совершенно пустую могилку поведутся, а недоверчивые_ _ее_ _раскопают — и в чем убедит их единственный палец? Или это такая форма насмешки?_

 _Тут то же самое. Тут нечто... закопано. Вероятно, подразумевается, что где-то на картине есть труп, просто он не виден? Интересно, хватило бы Тхору придури «позировать», скажем, будучи спрятанным под кроватью? В любом случае, в этих двух поступках_ _есть_ _что-то похожее._

Склонив голову, Эйбран начал рассматривать картину внимательнее.

Теперь еще больше казалось, что багрово-красная краска изображала не рассвет за окном, а заляпавшую стекло кровь. Покрывало, свисавшее с кровати, в одном месте немного оттопыривалось — как будто от носка туфли.

Сотрудница, до этого момента молча позволявшая ему осматривать картину, заметила:

— Загадочная вещь, правда? Воистину одна из знаковых картин современности, новое слово в творчестве. Жаль, что все так кончилось.

Воздух как будто стал еще более липким и зловонным.

— «Так» — это как? Простите, я несколько далек от искусства.

Та вздохнула:

— К сожалению, часть критиков не оценила задумку, а художник, увы, оказался слишком раним. Месяц назад он покончил с собой. Очень, очень большая потеря.

Наверное, это было даже ожидаемо, подсознательно Эйбран почти ждал этого, но тело дернулось в панике, как бывает при засыпании, когда кажется, что падаешь — на миг показалось, что комната была иллюзией, что он начал погружаться в зыбучий песок.

— Понятно, — медленно проговорил он наконец, — и что, многие не оценили?

— На самом деле нет, большая часть его хвалила, — женщина сделала неопределенное движение плечами, — но видимо, и меньшую недовольную часть он перенес слишком болезненно.

Так. Так. Помимо прочих гадостей, смерть художника уменьшила шансы узнать, куда этот самый Тхор отправился дальше. Надежды на то, что от покойного бедняги остался призрак, почти не было, но посмотреть место все равно стоило — нужно было цепляться за любую возможность.

— Скажите, а ведь на картине реальная комната? Это был дом художника?

— Да, его. Правда, еще одна интересная особенность картины — хотя комната изображена местная, пейзаж за окном уже из другого города, — брюнетка тронула декоративный ключик, висевший у нее на шее, и со смесью гордости и печали добавила: — вы знаете, автор ведь был из нашего клана, а у нас популярна тема подобных переходов. Вначале работа шла над внутренним помещением, потом он уехал писать пейжаз в соседний город, Витстон.

— Не знаете, почему именно туда?

— Насколько мне известно, он поехал туда с каким-то другом-путешественником. Тот потом отправился дальше, а Герберт привез уже готовую картину.

* * *

Ночью утихший было ливень зарядил с новой силой.

Запечатав последний конверт, Эйбран устало откинулся на спинку стула. Он написал всем, кому мог: наставнику, коллегам по привиденческому делу, просто знатокам магии — всем, кто мог хоть что-то знать о подобном виде колдовства.

Желание разобраться самостоятельно нужно было засунуть подальше: массовое исчезновение привидений и как минимум два самоубийства были масштабной проблемой — и не исключено, что масштаб мог оказаться даже большим, чем казалось сейчас.

После визита в галерею обнаружилась и еще одна неприятность. Эйбран хотел все же съездить в дом покойного художника, чтобы осмотреть его с помощью зелья, позволяющего видеть глубинных призраков — но оказалось, что напиток безнадежно испортился, как будто протух, а для приготовления нового не хватало трав: большая их часть не росла в этих краях. В частности, зимний вереск можно было найти только гораздо западнее и севернее, недалеко от земель Птиц, так что пришлось заодно писать и Готье с вопросом, не может ли он попросить кого-то из семьи набрать травы и переправить сюда. Дурацки переусложненная схема, но другого выхода не было.

За стенкой шебуршал Шейр — завтра, перед поездкой в Витстон, надо бы окончательно от него отделаться, достал уже.

Голова начинала побаливать. Утомленно рассматривая потоки воды на стекле, Эйбран взял со стола канцелярский нож, приложил его к виску. Стало легче.


	4. Chapter 4

Очевидно, ливень вчера заливал и Витстон — да и сейчас еще тучи не ушли, нависали чуть не над кронами деревьев. Разноцветные вьющиеся цветы, оплетавшие многие могилы, чуть вздрагивали под резкими порывами ветра; их лепестки кружились в лужах на дорожках кладбища.

По земле стелился легкий дымок из расставленных кое-где каменных чаш: очевидно, многие горожане переняли традицию у представителей клана Воронки, считавших сжигание записок самым надежным способом передать что-то умершему. Чаши были красивые, кое-где инкрустированные камнями — но оттого тошней и неприятней было отсутствие возле них призраков, обычно во множестве крутившихся рядом.

Ладно, переживания по этому поводу нужно было отбросить, в прошлом городе поволновался и хватит — теперь нужно строчно решать, что делать дальше. Тем более, утро прошло неплохо: после тяжелого разговора удалось наконец отделаться от Шэйра. Тот предлагал помощь, умолял, опять повторял, что хочет найти «родную душу» — но Эйбран остался непреклонен. Из-за сложности ситуации ему определенно требовалась максимальная маневренность и потому отсутствие любых спутников, да и слова Фроуда, откровенно говоря, показались тревожными.

Приехав в Витстон, он наудачу пришел на кладбище — и почти сразу обнаружил на карте очередную могилу клиента.

Людей здесь почти не было — только несколько юношей и девушек в кружевной черной одежде, явно холодной для этой погоды, дрожали и шмыгали носами возле свежей могилы с расставленными вокруг многочисленными букетами. Проходя мимо, Эйбран успел заметить несколько черных лент «от поклонников».

Наконец за очередным поворотом показалась могила Тхора номер два — на этот раз надгробие изображало ростовой щит с гербом, смутно напоминавшим уродливую птицу. Эйбран ускорил шаги. Сейчас нужно было приложить все усилия, чтобы получить новую зацепку, дающую более точное представление о происходящем.

Вторая могила господина Тхора явно была популярнее первой: на земле лежали несколько букетов, в основном из черных роз. Ветер выдувал пепел и обгоревшие клочки записок из стоявшей перед ней большой каменной чаши. Само надгробие оказалось сложней, чем показалось вначале: за щитом, придерживая его вытянутой правой рукой, стояла горделивая женщина в доспехах. Левую руку она согнула и как будто держала что-то в ладони на уровне живота. Лицо было сделано изумительно тонко, даже жаль, что такую красоту можно было рассмотреть только сбоку. Впрочем, выходка в духе Тхора.

Осмотревшись и убедившись, что за ним не наблюдают, Эйбран заглянул за щит — хотелось увидеть, что женщина держит в руке. Оказалось, что это была маленькая взъерошенная птичка. Кто-то небрежно облил ее зеленой краской, заодно немного испачкавшей руку женщины и ее пах, отчего вся композиция приобрела мерзковато-непристойный оттенок.

Помедлив и пожав плечами, Эйбран вернулся на дорожку и начал быстро раскладывать снасти. Он подозревал, что могила окажется такой же, как и в прошлом городе, но пренебрегать процедурой не стоило — доверять схеме «в прошлый раз было так» было самым опасным способом работы.

Послышались медленные и тяжелые шаги; коротко оглянувшись, он увидел пожилого неброско одетого мужчину с длиннейшим носом — судя по всему, сторожа. Кивнув ему, Эйбран опять перевел взгляд на могилу. Промозглый ветер выдувал из чаши пепел, дергал лепестки черных роз.

Сторож приблизился. Подозрительно глянув в сторону пиалы, он начал срывать крошечные сорняки с соседней могилы, что-то чуть слышно ворча себе под нос.

Минут через пятнадцать вода все еще оставалась чистой: трупа в могиле не было. Задумчиво вылив ее, Эйбран сунул пиалу в карман и обратился к сторожу:

— Интересная могила, не правда ли?

Тот покосился на него, дернул сорнячок и что-то буркнул. Не смутившись, Эйбран мягко продолжил:

— Я расследую странные происшествия. Об этой могиле столько нелепиц рассказывают. Как будто, э, особо страшный призрак завелся.

— Брешут.

Они помолчали еще пару секунд и тут сторожа разом прорвало:

— Завелись тут год назад паскуды, могилы разрывали, вещи дорогие доставали, никак их поймать не могли, — он говорил задыхающимся полушепотом, он пригнулся к соседней могиле еще сильнее, поднял плечи чуть не к ушам, глядя на Эйбрана сердитым скособоченным зверем, — а недавно похоронили этого, так ты ж виш, богатая могила, так те небось думали, что там сокровища несметные. Разрыли, так один ворюга другого убил на месте, а потом сам головой бился, пока не сконал. Орал и бился вон о щит, орал и бился. В крови вся дорожка была, его когда забирали, от черепушки месиво одно осталось, на щит мозги поналипли... Глаз один... выпал...

Пепел кружился в ветре, оседал на розах.

— Что ж так? Небось, в могиле нашли ужасное что-то?

— Палец!!!

_Да неужели._

Оба опять замолчали.

Поплотней запахнув куртку и сунув чуть озябшие руки в карманы, Эйбран встал, еще раз осмотрел букеты. Их было много, но все без лент и надписей.

— Я смотрю, этот господин был популярен.

Сторож пристально оглядывал могилу в поисках оставшихся сорняков, даже землю скреб в волнении:

— Дружил с шантрапой этой, так и таскаются до сих пор. Одни метелки эти таскают, воют тут стишки свои. Стишки-то что, стишки я и сам могу, так самашедшая еще эта ходит, буянит, топором все переломать пыталась.

— Нда? Кто такая?

— Та стихоплетка местная, Тэлли или как там ее, невзлюбила она мужика этого чето. Когда обнаружилось, что там палец токо, в суд подавала, чтоб убрали могилу, но трогать не стал никто.

Не отрывая взгляд от роз, Эйбран постучал пальцем по бедру. «Самашедшая» поэтесса была интересным вариантом для разговора. Во-первых, она явно что-то знала; во-вторых, с учетом ее агрессии было меньше риска, что разговоры о Тхоре кончатся самоубийством.

Тем временем сторож продолжал бухтеть:

— Я вот тоже стихи писать умею, так что же, могилы теперь крушить? Вот скажи, друг, я должен могилы крушить, раз стихи писать умею? Почитать тебе стихи?

* * *

В кафе «Путаница», любимом месте городской богемы, столики с диванами и креслами были не только внизу, но и на полочках, соединенных между собой мостикам, лесенками и столбиками. Роль подушек играли огромные клубки. Видно, владельцы создали заведение закрытым, исключительно для Кошек, но в городе тех оказалось не так много, чтобы оно окупалось, и пускать пришлось всех. После улицы тут было очень тепло, да и небо успело слегка очиститься, так что пространство пересекали четкие лучи света. На стенах пестрели афиши местного театра, объявления о творческих вечерах и прочие богемные новости. В одном углу сидела парочка, в другом двое делового вида мужчин.

Эйбран выбрал себе диван в небольшой полутемной нише: рядом висела карта Поющего леса и его окрестностей, которую хотелось изучить подробнее.

Мебель оказалась удобной, в меру мягкой, расслабляющей — так и тянуло свернуться клубком и задремать. Пахло выпечкой и коньяком (интересно, кстати, как там Криоль, не спилась еще стараниями шерифа?). Ему сразу принесли крекеры и креманку с белой, остро пахнущей рыбой намазкой. Ожидая, пока приготовят основной заказ, Эйбран скинул сапоги, подтянул на диван ноги, полистал купленный по пути томик стихов «самашедшей» поэтессы, чтобы появился повод поговорить о ней, не упоминая Тхора.

Стихи ему понравились. Они были агрессивные и задорные, похожие на веселый огонь или звенящий меч: интересно было бы познакомиться с ней и так, вне дела — в строчках искрилась душа, в которую можно было хоть ненадолго влюбиться для разнообразия.

Наконец принесли заказ и Эйбран с некоторой неохотой спрятал книжку — на дорогу будет; мысли волей-неволей опять переключились на Тхора.

Итак, выходка с пальцем была не единичной. В первый раз нечто не получилось и он повторил? Или это изначально был подобного рода масштабный план?

Эйбран задумчиво потыкал вилкой кусочек рыбы.

Собственно, о Тхоре заказчики рассказали только, что он увлекался волками, поехал в экспедицию, там перестал писать и, по слухам, умер. Теперь, кажется, пришло время больше узнать о его прошлом.

Что ж, расспрашивать о скользких вещах было не привыкать — заказчики часто умалчивали неприятные, но принципиально важные подробности, особенно если дело казалось призраков близких людей. Сейчас, вытащив из рюкзака несколько листов бумаги, Эйбран чуть поразмыслил и начал плести осторожные строки: «возможно, стал жертвой колдовства...», «возможно, ему в свое время дали неправильный совет...», «было бы полезно знать, какими аспектами магии он увлекался...»

Дверь хлопнула; бросив на вошедших людей короткий взгляд, Эйбран слегка отодвинулся в тень.

Их было четверо: щеголеватый мужчина с пестрым шарфом и тонкими усиками, ярко накрашенная пожилая толстушка в черном платье и ярко-красном боа, худой, драматически бледный юноша и наконец, конопатая девушка в испачканном глиной комбинезоне. Их всех легко можно узнать по развешанным вокруг афишам: судя по всему, двое главных местных актеров, поэт и керамистка, недавно проводившая выставку.

Они казались довольно вялыми и сонными, во всяком случае сели за стол, сильно сутулясь и опираясь локтями. Усатый сделал заказ — одно и то же на четверых. Потом юноша, вскинувшись, принялся довольно громко декларировать стихи, прижимая руки то к груди, то ко лбу, то разводя их в стороны — так, будто делал наскучившую зарядку.

Некоторое время Эйбран наблюдал за ними из тени. Эти четверо казались пародией — так «творческих людей» могли бы играть в сатирическом спектакле ленивые или больные актеры. Ладно. Так или иначе, нужно было приниматься за дело. Поднявшись, он сделал несколько шагов к их столику и остановился, безмолвно спрашивая разрешения присоединиться.

Он знал, что обычно вызывает у людей интерес, но эти четверо обрадовались его вниманию даже больше ожидаемого: они просияли, оживились и засуетились, сдвинули стулья, освобождая ему место. Странно для вроде бы популярных в городе людей, но режим удивления хоть чему-то, пожалуй, пора было отключить — когда странностей слишком много, нужно просто наблюдать.

Когда все опять расселись, Эйбран похлопал рукой по томику стихов.

— Я ищу госпожу Тэлли.

Они поспешно закивали. Девица написала записку и выскочила, чтобы отдать ее кому-то на улице — так, будто была его служанкой. В другой ситуации Эйбран ощутил бы себя неловко, но сейчас он только настороженно наблюдал.

Девушка вернулась так же поспешно, чуть не врезалась в стул по дороге, плюхнулась рядом.

Эйбран краем глаза рассматривал пятна от глины на ее комбинезоне. У него было много творческих друзей, но никому не пришло бы в голову выйти на прогулку в грязной рабочей одежде — это казалось в ней не даже «свободой» и наплевательством к приличиям, а желанием показать, кто она такая, таким же, как вычурная одежда актеров или манерность поэта.

Стоило девице сесть, как юноша снова принялся громко декламировать стихи, все так же старательно размахивая руками. Остальные трое слушали его, ссутулившись над своими тарелками. Прядь волос конопатой коснулась гарнира, а у толстушки даже складки на коже сильней обвисли, как будто она была воздушным шариком, из которого выпускали воздух.

Потом юноша умолк; остальные, будто мигом проснувшись, бурно зааплодировали. Эйбран, даже не пытаясь изобразить восторг, отпил немного чая: раньше он никогда в жизни не позволял себе подобное хамство, но сейчас казалось важнее прощупать реакцию этих людей. Они не обиделись, даже как будто не обратили внимания на его равнодушие. Поэт мигом поник над тарелкой, зато усатый выпрямился, как будто его дернули сверху за ниточку, и отчетливо сказал, обращаясь к девице:

— Так что именно написали о вашей выставке керамических статуэток в газете «Полет над крышей» в разделе, посвященном искусству?

Она тоже выпрямилась:

— Журналист написал о выставке в газете, что мои статуэтки являются выражением идей позднего переосмысления темной мистики Забытых войн.

Даже гротеская манера их речи казалась не особо важной, важнее было захватывающе ощущение, как будто стоишь над пропастью, в которой копошится... нечто. Казалось, тут определенно было что-то по его части, разве что только мастерства не хватало его опознать. Но, так или иначе, если он сможет разобраться в этой истории — она станет сенсацией.

Актер и керамистка продолжили обмениваться чеканными фразами. Поэт уже как будто растекся над своей миской, уперся локтями в стол, придерживая руками голову.

Актриса подсела ближе, вцепилась Эйбрану в запястье, жарко прошептала:

— Я мечтаю сама написать пьесу. О женщине, которая ищет свою истинную любовь. Она решает приготовить зелье, чтобы отыскать и соединить эту душу со своей, — пухлые пальцы с глубоко вдавленными кольцами легли на грудь, — вы, как специалист, не могли бы подсказать рецепт?

 _Специалист?_ _Я уже настолько популярен, что эти люди знают род моей деятельности, хотя я_ _даже_ _не_ _упоминал об этом_ _? Забавно._

— Соединение душ? Знаете, меня недавно уже об этом спрашивали. Некий бродяга по имени Шейр. Не знаете его?

— Первый раз слышу. Совпадение, наверно. Так вы поможете?

— Конечно, — ласково отозвался Эйбран, проникновенно глядя ей в глаза, — отвар полыни смешать с медом, настаивать три часа. Охладить, долить три капли уксуса и чайную ложку спирта. Все.

Она замерла, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, как будто пыталась понять, издевается он или нет.

Через секунду за спиной послышались шаги; актер и керамистка умолкли и ссутулились, а лицо актрисы снова на глазах начало оплывать, как будто шарик воздушный спускался.

Обернувшись, Эйбран увидел рыжую девицу в пестрой одежде, как будто сшитой из лоскутов. Она смущенно подошла, положила руку на спинку его стула, позванивая многочисленным браслетиками, поежилась под его взглядом.

— Хотели меня видеть? Я Тэлли.

Ах, поэтесса. Эйбран ощутил разочарование: она была симпатичной, однако огненные стихи и рассказы о ее борьбе позволяли надеяться на что-то большее. Ну да что теперь.

Сидевшие за столом на несколько мгновений оживились, приветствуя ее и называя по имени, потом разом увяли. Было ясно, что толку от них не будет, и, извинившись перед компанией, Эйбран отвел девушку на свое прежнее место.

Она села на диване чуть поодаль, зажав ладони между колен; один из лучей света падал прямо на чрезмерно напудренное лицо. Эбран придвинул к ней блюдо с крекерами.

— Меня интересует некий Тхор.

Сощурившись, Тэлли освободила одну руку, стукнула кулачком по столу, так что браслеты зазвенели, и пробормотала:

— Он увез мою сестру! Он притворился, будто умер, но я знаю, что он сбежал с ней в соседний город, Сольен!

Эйбран глянул на карту. Сольен был чуть дальше и севернее, и тоже на краю Поющего леса. Этот интересный человек решил лес по кругу объехать, что ли, и в каждом по пальцу оставить? Надолго ли его хватило?

— Сочувствую. А что он тут делал?

— Общался, — девушка надула губы. — Строил из себя покровителя искусств, хотя он ничего не понимает.

Через мгновение она еще раз стукнула кулаком по столу — как будто запоздало вспомнила, что это нужно сделать.

Кажется, она тоже пострадала от колдовства, но значит ли это, что она врала? Может, остатки воли еще продолжали бороться? Или вся ее борьба была таким же враньем и спектаклем для отвода глаз? Эйбран подумал было перевести разговор на стихи — может, это бы ее разбудило? — но девушка заговорила первой:

— Так вы поедете туда? В Сольен? Можно с вами? Я не могла уехать раньше, так получилось, но теперь хочу узнать, что стало с моей милой сестренкой.

Эйбран снова посмотрел на карту. Все три города, облагодетельствованные визитом Тхора, определенно были частью окружности, состоявшей примерно из пятнадцати городов, и вполне вероятно, что на Сольене он не остановился, поехал дальше. Чего он хотел добиться, объехав Поющий лес по кругу и, возможно, в каждом городе оставив по части тела?

_Эпопея в прошлом городе началась полгода назад. Сколько времени он тратил на каждый город, если в каждом оставлял по могиле? Возможно, у него было достаточно времени, чтобы выполнить или почти выполнить задачу._

_Нет, повторять его маршрут шаг за шагом бессмысленно, это потеря времени, нужно ехать наперерез._

_Нужно написать письма. Скажем, ну, в четвертый в город в кольце, перепрыгивая Сольен — он где-то на «одиннадцати часах». Еще в тот, который в самом низу круга, на «шести часах» и в тот, который его замыкает, на «трех». Если Тхор сейчас где-то в этих точках, или между двумя из них, это можно будет понять, если правильно расспросить нужных людей. Если он еще на окружности — встретиться, если уже уехал... Ну, хотя бы понять, что он сделал в финале и как теперь это разгребать._

Вдруг Эйбран вспомнил о подстреленных в лесу Птицах — не было ли это финалом колдовства? Кровь оборотней священна, заряжена силой, с ее помощью можно много всякого наколдовать. Очень много всякого. Беда.

Тэлли наклонилась вперед, снова зажимая ладони между колен и блестя глазами из-за рыжих прядей.

— Так мы поедем?

Кажется, она готова была разреветься. Фу. Говорить, что он остается писать письма и ждать ответ, не хотелось — не отвяжется. Эйбран пожал плечами:

— Нужно действовать быстро. Я еду прямо сейчас, отсюда. Вы со мной?

Конечно, она должна была отказать, или как минимум, попросить время, чтобы собрать вещи — но она вскочила.

— Да, я готова! У меня деньги есть, едем сейчас, этот город недалеко!

_Гм, ладно. Письма и из Сольена или по пути напишу, не вопрос. Может, когда отъедем от города, и у нее в голове посветлеет? Хрен его знает, как это колдовство дурацкое действует. Заодно и проверим._

* * *

Когда экипаж остановился возле небольшого трактира, это было настоящим облегчением — за несколько часов Тэлли утомила Эйбрана донельзя. Он пытался расспросить, отчего она ополчилась против могилы, но в ответ слышал только о несчастной милой сестренке. На вопрос, почему она не погналась за Тхором сразу же, а воевала с могилой, она дула губы и заламывала руки; под конец начало казаться, что он находится в каком-то дешевом спектакле.

Сейчас кучер остановился сменить быков и у Эйбрана с Тэлли и еще четверых его пассажиров появилась возможность посидеть в таверне. Были уже глубокие холодные сумерки; до Сольена оставалась еще пара часов пути.

Заказав еду и оставив Тэлли за столом, Эбран вышел на улицу подышать.

Наверное, нужно было обдумать происходящее, но после изнурительного общения мысли путались донельзя, так что хотелось просто побыть в тишине и одиночестве.

Некоторое время он бродил взад-вперед, слушая шелест листвы и доносившийся из трактира гул голосов, потом насторожился — недалеко почудились еле слышные всхлипы.

Тихонько завернув за угол, Эйбран увидел сидевшую в небольшой беседке девочку лет пятнадцати — кажется, дочку хозяев. Она тихо рыдала, положив голову на скрещенные руки. Рядом в свете тусклой лампы лежала скомканная газета.

Это наверняка было не его дело, но девочку было жалко, да и отвлечься хотелось хоть на что-то.

— Что случилось?

В судорожных всхлипах можно было разобрать только отдельные слова, и то с трудом:

— Убили... За что... Я ее так любила...

— Кого убили?

Девчушка только кивнула на газету — очевидно, вечернюю.

Эйбран острожно взял ее, повернул к тусклому свету лампы.

Огромный заголовок занимал чуть не половину страницы: «Выдающаяся поэтесса Тэлли была найдена мертвой».

...Чудовищное убийство, судя по всему, произошло этим утром...

...с перерезанным горлом...

...ужасная потеря...

...все, кто может...

Ниже была фотография темноволосой женщины с высокомерно вздернутым подбородком и глазами, как поющий меч — совсем не похожей на его спутницу.

_Они же «узнали» эту рыжую. Эти четверо в кафе, они ведь хотя бы условно были настоящие, их портреты были на афишах, и они «узнали» ее._

Эйбран положил газету обратно. На живот как будто что-то давило. Это было дивное ощущение, как в кафе: ощущение пропасти и чего-то огромного, копошащегося рядом; чувство отвращения до рвотных позывов пополам с восторгом первооткрывателя.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он подкрался обратно к трактиру, заглянул в окно.

Лже-Тэлли, ссутулившись, неподвижно сидела за столом. Еда перед ней стояла нетронутой.

Немного попятившись назад, Эйбран развернулся, рысью подбежал к экипажу, почти не дыша, приоткрыл дверь и вытащил свой рюкзак. Он знал, что эта женщина вряд ли способна причинить ему вред, но не менее точно знал — его жизнь сейчас зависела от того, чтобы она не заметила его уход.

Держа рюкзак в руках, он пригнулся, по широкой дуге обогнул трактир, оказавшись за углом, поспешно накинул лямки на плечи. Нужно было выйти из круга Тхора, немедленно. Дойди пешком до города вне круга, там разослать письма.

И подумать-подумать-подумать.

Вдалеке небо осветилось белым: опять начиналась гроза.

 

[ХРОНОЛОГИЧЕСКОЕ ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350700/chapters/43751101)


	5. Chapter 5

На Эйбрана надвигалась полупрозрачная улитка в два человеческих роста. Панцирь у нее был обычным, а вот ножка состояла из деформированных, сплющенных в разные стороны черепов и ошметков гниющих тел. Некоторые из них постоянно выдавливались вперед, другие втягивались внутрь — и так эта конструкция постепенно двигалась.

Улитка была привидением и она была прекрасной — хотя бы потому, что она была. Наверное, неприлично было сидеть с такой счастливой рожей на кладбище, но что поделаешь — из-за кишевших вокруг призраков у Эйбрана было ощущение, что он оказался наконец в нормальном живом мире, а не в той непонятно кем выжженной пустыне.

Люди здесь тоже казались гораздо более живыми — что-то обсуждали, тихо ссорились из-за какой-то ограды, о чем-то разговаривали с могилами, при этом, ясное дело, не обращая никакого внимания на невидимых для них существ. И главное — ни одной могилы проклятущего Тхора.

Пока что этим можно было просто наслаждаться.

Поглядывая по сторонам, Эйбран чуть встряхнул огромный ароматный букет роз, который он купил утром. Погода была прохладной, так что цветы держались хорошо, несмотря на то, что он шатался с ними уже пару часов.

Кажется, опьяненное счастливое настроение даже над землей немного приподнимало — как тогда, когда он отправился в первое самостоятельное путешествие. Оседлые казались смешными и непонятными, связанными по рукам и ногам; казалось, они были детьми, заигравшимися в классики и забывшими, что с нарисованных кубиков запросто можно выходить; вместо этого они год за годом прыгали по тем же клеточкам, подрисовывали их и ревниво поглядывали на соседей — у кого мелки дороже, а линии толще; в этом панцире они постепенно превращались в беспомощных улиток, не способных противостоять неожиданностям (потом пришло понимание, что все намного сложнее — но это была уже другая история).

Когда улитка проползла мимо, Эйбран поднялся с лавочки и отправился дальше по тихой зеленой дорожке. Прохаживаясь, время от времени он чуть встряхивал букет. Подбор трав и цветов мог привлечь осмысленное привидение, а поговорить с таким не мешало бы: возможно, местные духи знали что-то об эпидемии пропаж. По словам сторожа, на кладбище привидений не было (мда), но это еще ничего не значило: многие, даже «обычные», видимые живым призраки предпочитали скрываться от человеческих глаз. Но вот на хорошую приманку их порой можно было выманить.

Одно из надгробий было в клетке, завешанной покачивающими на ветру разноцветными лентами. Из нескольких могил поднимались декоративные лестницы: нижние ступени были каменными, потом состоящими из смеси стекла и камня, верхние — полностью стеклянными. В клане Плетеного пояса верили, что по этим лестницам души могут уходить на небо. Дальше виднелись три могилы с дымящимися чашами — дорогими, инкрустрированная камнями. Еще пять надгробий тонули в пышных лиловых цветах.

Впрочем, если перенастроить зрение, картинка была гораздо занятнее.

На одной из цветочных могил бесконечно извивалась и корчилась огромная многоножка, жвалами цепляющая и пожирающая свои кишки. Рядом, не замечая ее, сидела почтенная старушка, вполголоса выговаривающая что-то могиле.

Белесые бессмысленные тени колыхалось возле бурого и бугристого дерева: люди из клана Сновидцев своих умерших сжигали и запечатывали в крошечные сосуды, а потом свежей глиной прикрепляли их к ветвистому каркасу. Над деревом на шести длинных тонких ножках покачивалось нечто, похожее на выпотрошенного младенца. Над могилой справа витал рой черепов с крыльями, как у бабочек. Слева на земле шевелилось призрачное пятно, из которого время от времени на несколько метров вверх выпрыгивало сердце.

Мимо прошла группа укутанных в черное стариков. Они неодобрительно покосились на Эйбрана — такие букеты, как у него, обычно дарили живым. За стариками следовал небольшой призрачный дом, переваливающийся с угла на угол — в его окнах были видны окровавленные, полураздавленные лица идущих впереди людей, как будто кто-то размазывал их по стеклу прессом.

Еще один сидящий у могилы мужчина покосился на букет. Не важно.

Людям многое казалось странным. Вот год назад в Виллете — умаешься объяснять, что гулять ходишь в дождь не «для закалки» и не из духа противоречия, а потому что призрака ловишь особого, который как раз грозу любит. Или в Хэгре — что по городу самым противным и грязным маршрутом вдоль свалок ходишь, потому что призрак так ходил. Это было расслоение реальности, о котором когда-то рассказывал наставник: когда учишься видеть другой мир, приходится и поведение под него подстраивать, как будто ходить по другой дороге, невидимой другим. (Иногда Эйбран размышлял, как далеко Скари заведет ее другая дорога; не истает ли она вообще, не растворится ли в том мире? Дурацкие те заказчики, дурацкое птичье дело, зачем он вообще за него брался. Ну да что теперь).

_Вот что нужно — написать письма в города вокруг Поющего леса. Для начала управляющим кладбищам: узнать, есть ли могилки клиента в их городах. И надо бы еще поговорить с тем старым Коршуном, сказать, что дело Тхора может быть связано с убийствами Птиц. От моего-то письма адресаты запросто могут отмахнуться, но если запрос будет от оборотней, дело всяко пойдет веселее._

_Важно_ _еще_ _, что эта эпопея с пальцами осталась незамеченной. Неужели никого не смутили подобные истории? Если в прошлом городе в разрытой могиле нашли палец, неужели слухи об этом не долетели до соседнего и наоборот? Эти люди так мало интересуются происходящим вокруг?_ _Если бы покойный скульптор знал_ _о_ _разрытой ворами могиле в соседнем городе, рассказал ли бы он об этом? Да, почти наверняка упомянул бы, что, мол, придурковатый Тхор и в соседнем городе начудил. Может, он хотел рассказать после туалета? Сомнительно — по интонациям казалось, он рассказал все, что знал, и потом хотел просто обсудить историю. Вероятно, сама эта магия заклеива_ _ет_ _рот_ _знающим_ _. Плохо-плохо-плохо — значит, можно и самому попасть под власть чар. Значит, нужно приготовить зелье, помогающее сохранить ясность рассудка. Техника безопасности — важно._

...Спустя три часа Эйбран оставил букет у запущенной могилы какой-то девушки и ушел. Ни одно осознанное привидение так и не проявилось — но что ж, ладно. По крайней мере, здесь хоть обычные были, и на том спасибо. Может, удастся в ближайшее время достать ингредиенты и сделать зелье, тогда еще что-то нащупает: «глубоких» мест в городе было несколько.

Рядом с кладбищем был небольшой, сейчас обильно цветущий пустырь, за которым начинался город. На тесной оживленной улице Эйбран купил побольше газет: нужно было начинать нащупывать ниточки относительно происходящего. Чуть выше нашлось и подходящее место для их просмотра: бар со множеством прозрачных труб, кое-где гнувшихся, разделявшихся и соединявшихся, пересекавших все пространство, так что пробираться между ними оказалось той еще задачкой. Прозрачные полые внутри столы тоже были присоединены к ним; внутри всей этой конструкции плавали яркие синие рыбки.

Некоторое время Эйбран просто любовался зрелищем. Пожалуй, стоило зайти сюда и вечером: в меню было указано, что по ночам свет тут выключают, а рыбки начинают светиться. Наконец, заказав огромный чайник медового чая и бутерброды, он принялся листать газеты.

Довольно много репортажей и статей было посвящено убийству поэтессы. Здесь же нашлись и большие некрологи, но, увы, понять по ним ничего было нельзя: о войне Тэлли с Тхором или, как минимум, с его могилой, никто не упоминал даже словом.

А вот в разделе «мелких происшествий» нашлось кое-что любопытное: согласно короткой заметке, некая девушка, направлявшаяся в город Сольен, впала в похожее на кому оцепенение после того, как куда-то ушел и не вернулся ее спутник.

**По словам нашего корреспондента, случайно оказавшегося рядом, бедняжка совершенно перестала реагировать на происходящее, а когда трактирщица потрясла ее за плечо, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке, молодая леди просто упала на пол и осталась так лежать. Она дышит, может глотать и иногда мигает, но при этом не реагирует ни на слова, ни на предметы перед глазами, ни на прикосновения. Сейчас несчастную отправили в больницу.**

Отложив газету, Эйбран задумался.

_Они марионетки, нужно было догадаться. У кукольщика мало внимания или сил, чтобы управлять сразу всеми. Те четверо — он ронял их на стол, как только они переставали играть роль. Рыжая тоже марионетка. Идиотски не она себя вела, а кукольщик. Но я сбежал, марионетка стала больше не нужна. Увы. Приблуда-Шэйр, видимо, тоже принадлежал кукольщику. Плохо, ужасно._

_Но вот что важно — кукольщик хочет знать, как «склеивать души». Зачем? Он Тхор, он союзник Тхора или его враг?_

Эйбран еще раз покосился на газету с заметкой. Он сам упоминался вскользь, и, кажется, в розыск его пока не подали, но мало ли, как дальше дело пойдет — учитывая еще и гадостное событие со скульптором, цепочкой странных происшествий с его участием могли заинтересоваться плотнее. Да и пристальное внимание «кукольщика» явно не предвещало ничего хорошего. Похоже, имело смысл сменить внешность.

Поспешно доев и расплатившись, он отправился искать магазин «Солнечный прилив»: эта сеть принадлежала клану Светлячка, с которыми Ловцы были в негласном союзе.

Через пару мощеных улиц, почти перегороженных разнообразными уличными кафе (столики в некоторых почти смешивались друг с другом) он вдруг ощутил ветер рядом. Поглядывая по сторонам и пытаясь найти в пестроте вывесок нужную, Эйбран сжал в кармане шерстяную лошадку.

_Поищи мне магазин «Солнечный прилив», дружочек. Там на вывеске волна должна быть с летучей рыбой наверху._

На перекрестке ветер толкнул его вбок — он послушался, пошел в указанном направлении. Ветер летел рядом, отдавался легкой рябью на лужах (показалось, что на поверхности одной их на долю секунды проступил отпечаток копыта).

Нужный магазин показался минут через двадцать и Эйбран с облегчением ускорил шаги — чем больше он задумывался о ситуации, тем сильнее хотелось исчезнуть с глаз потенциальных преследователей.

Все прошло гладко: веселый говорливый толстяк без лишних вопросов помог выбрать новую одежду, с сожалением сообщил, что ни про какого такого Тхора никогда в жизни не слышал, а в качестве бонуса по своей инициативе проконсультировал относительно городской расстановки сил, что конечно, тоже было полезно.

Итак, сильней и влиятельней всего в городе были Лисы, причем не самого высокого сословия: по сути, тут у них было что-то вроде криминальной столицы, заправляла которой некая госпожа Сайяна.

Потом Птицы, которые держали недалеко от города солидный гарнизон. Их гражданских в городе почти не было, каких-нибудь там Лебедей или Аистов тут отродясь не видели — только хищников-военных, да необходимых любой птичьей общине Воронов и Сорок. Жили они замкнуто, с бандой Лис друг друга вежливо игнорировали и в дела друг друга, кажется, не влезали. Змей же тут было мало, Кошек еще меньше — как-то они тут не приживались. Может, отчасти и потому, что Птицы с Лисами уже поделили сферы влияния и совместными усилиями их вытесняли. Из других кланов сильны Медведи и Лучники — а вот Видящие как-то пропали последнее время, как ветром их сдуло.

_Видящие разъехались. Плохой знак, ужасный знак._

Продолжая внимательно слушать продавца, Эйбран глянул в окно и тут же чуть не сделал стойку: в магазин заглядывал призрак маленького, явно перепуганного мальчика, который умоляюще смотрел в его сторону. Видимо, ребенок погиб в пожаре — левая рука у него была обуглена до костей.

Увы, когда Эйбран выскочил на улицу, та уже была пустой.

 

[ПРИМЕРНО В ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350700/chapters/46067023)


	6. Chapter 6

Эйбран прошел взад-вперед по улице, искоса заглядывая в окна. Если мальчик был местным и прожившим тут хотя бы лет десять привидением, нужный дом можно было определить по слегка помутневшим уголкам стекол. Конечно, призраки детей обычно не самые адекватные и вменяемые собеседники, но все лучше, чем ничего.

Увы, ничего нужного не обнаружилось, только из одного окна на него грозно зыркнула поливавшая чахлый цветок старуха.

Ладно, что же. Эйбран нашел ближайшую лавочку, расстегнул рюкзак, из третьей слева секретной секции извлек что-то вроде небольшого тяжеленького компаса. Тот помогал найти осмысленных и уже замеченных привидений, если ты их хоть раз видел, только вот требовал неприятного завода.

Поморщившись, Эбйран проколол палец иголкой, сцедил каплю крови в серебряный желобок. Досыпал немного порошка из маленького керамического флакона. Закупорив «компас», как следует его встряхнул и наконец горизонтально уложил на ладони.

Небольшие прозрачные камни, расположенные по краю, тускло равномерно засветились, потом в одном из них свечение стало ярче.

Застегнув рюкзак и накинув одну лямку на плечо (за это вечно ругала мать), Эйбран неторопливо пошел по улице.

Камни продолжали светиться, показывая направление. Это слегка расслабляло — процедура была привычной, одной из тех немногих привычных вещей, которые не хотелось менять.

Дорога затягивалась: минут двадцать, минут сорок, около часа. Купив по дороге кофе в стаканчике, Эйбран пошел дальше. Свечение камней понемногу смещалось влево — значит, нужно было искать перекресток.

Вскоре между двумя домами как раз слева появилась ажурная арка: ветер нес с той стороны сладкий цветочный запах. Свернув в проход, Эйбран оказался на просторной улице между утопленными в садах аккуратными двухэтажными домиками. Правда, не жилыми — судя по вывескам, там располагались магазины, кафе и салоны. Между ними вились небольшие тропинки, уходившие вглубь.

Кажется, мальчик начал кружить — свечение камней постоянно меняло направление. Ладно. Гоняться за ним не стоило, бегом привидение все равно не догонишь, если оно не захочет, но можно было попробовать его подманить.

Замедлив шаги, Эйбран внимательней осмотрелся по сторонам — и тут же с быстрей забившимся сердцем шагнул к одному розовому кусту. Листья и лепестки на нем и соседних растениях оказались со слегка осветленными прожилками: такое бывало в «глубоких местах» с особыми привидениями. Может, тут можно было найти кого-то еще, кроме мальчика?

Рассматривая листья, Эйбран задумчиво прикусил губу. Нужного напитка больше не было, а чтобы рассмотреть глубинных привидений без него, концентрация должна была быть очень уж сильной, такое прежде ему никогда не удавалось. Ну что ж — нужно с чего-то начинать.

Поглядывая по сторонам, он прошел вперед; впрочем, уже метров через тридцать листья начали возвращаться к исходному виду. Слишком мало для глубокого места — возможно, большая его часть пряталась за домами. Да и привидение, судя по «компасу», теперь тоже ушло влево от дороги.

Эйбран вернулся немного назад, прошел по дорожке между магазинами.

Из одного домика — судя по вывеске, там продавали микроовец — вышла плечистая женщина с широким приплюснутым носом. Сощурившись, она провела Эбрана хмурым взглядом.

За ровной улицей с магазинами прятались хаотические пятна частных владений: клумб там почти не было, дома окружали в основным огороды да старые плодовые деревья. Кое-где на их ветках сидели толстые важные куры. Местных было мало, только несколько мужчин и женщин лениво копались в огородах.

Призрачный мир углублялся — это было заметно уже не только по жилкам, но и по характерно скрюченным веткам деревьев, и по серебристому мху на стволах.

Нужно было тщательно следить за растениями, выбирать повороты и дорожки, которые вели на еще большую глубину, а не выводили из нее.

Огород с капустой, небольшой чахлый сад, ряд сараев.

Пристально рассматривая деревья и пытаясь сконцентрироваться на виде глубинных призраков, Эйбран повертел головой, хотел было свернуть назад (кажется, ему нужна было другая тропинка) и тут, оглянувшись, обнаружил неприятный сюрприз: плосконосая женщина явно следовала за ним, теперь в компании угрюмого сутулого мужика. Можно было подумать, что эти двое направлялись по своим делам, только вот взгляды, которые они бросили Эйбрану в спину, были слишком уж пристальными, явно следящими.

Чувствуя, как во рту стало неприятно сухо, он резко свернул на другую дорожку. Неизвестно, что этим людям от него потребовалось, но скорей всего не светская беседа. Было ли это местное хулиганье или очередные марионетки кукольщика, ясно, что ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится, а местные огородники вряд ли заступятся за чужака.

Пройдя развилку, он обернулся: ну точно, шли за ним, даже вернулись немного назад, чтобы перейти на другую тропинку, поближе.

Эбран почти невольно вскинул взгляд в небо: нет ли где Птиц, может, хоть под каким-то предлогом можно было кого-то из них подозвать? При оборотне-то точно не нападут. Нет, ни одной, кроме дурацких дикарок.

_Так, без паники. Сейчас нужно только как-то ухитриться вырулить на основную улицу, там вряд ли нападут. Вот, кстати, и хороший поворот, и обратно к центру ведет, и от них дугой подальше._

Сзади раздался громкий свист — с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не подскочить, и искоса обернувшись, Эйбран увидел, что свистел его преследователь.

Из дома прямо по курсу выглянул еще один мужик — лысый, с пересекающим щеку грубым шрамом. Он повертел головой, глянул сначала на парочку, потом на Эйбрана и нехорошо ухмыльнулся.

_Твою ж._

Значит, и эта тропинка назад оказалась перекрыта. Даже не пытаясь придать своим действиям непринужденный вид, Эйбран развернулся, направился по прежней дорожке подальше от всех троих. Плохо, что она уходила все дальше от центральной улицы — сейчас безлюдность была главным врагом.

Как назло, чем дальше он шел, тем меньше становилось вокруг деревьев, так что скрыться от глаз преследователей не получалось. Пара откровенно шла за ним, лысый свернул в другом месте и теперь двигался наперерез.

Срываться на бег еще не хотелось, но шаги невольно становились все шире и быстрее, так что спину скоро начал заливать пот. В голову даже пришла нервная мысль, что возможно, придется бросать рюкзак, чтобы сбежать (это было бы ужасно, большая часть артефактов для работы с привидениями была редкой и дорогой, такой инвентарь лет десять придется восстанавливать) — но тут впереди показался двухэтажный дом с живой изгородью, за которой можно было ненадолго укрыться, и возможно, бегом изменить направление. Стоило свернуть туда, как из двери выглянул седой подтянутый мужчина в халате. При виде Эйбрана он всплеснул руками:

— Генри! Генри, дорогой!

Это было похоже на шанс — потом можно будет объясниться, не беда. Эйбран ускорил шаги. Когда он приблизился к порогу, мужчина успокаивающе чуть опустил веки — мол, я знаю, что мы незнакомы, все нормально. Вслух он так же восторженно проорал:

— Генри, мальчик мой, я так рад тебя видеть! Ну что, как добрался? Как тетя Маргарет?

«Милый мальчик Генри», добравшись наконец до веранды, скосил глаза на окно, рассматривая нечеткое отражение того, что делалось за спиной. Преследователи, уже собравшись вместе, медленно шли по параллельной дорожке и выглядели явно недовольными. Вот и славно.

А потом Эйбран перешагнул порог и за ним захлопнулась дверь.

***

Спаситель пах сухими аптекарскими травами. Он отступил на шаг и внимательно осмотрел Эйбрана с ног до головы, потом указал ему на вешалку, развернулся и пошел в прилегавшую рядом кухню.

Прихожая был оббита светлым деревом; кое-где стены украшали небольшие выжженные фигурки оленей.

Эйбран помедлил, взглянул на вешалку. Очевидно, ему молчаливо предложили оставить там рюкзак, но делать этого не хотелось — не исключено, что придется удирать через окно или еще чего. Поколебавшись, он решил, что правилами хорошего тона в подобных случаях можно пренебречь, так что молча и настороженно последовал за хозяином, сделав вид, что не понял намек.

Они оказались в светлой и чистенькой кухне. Полки тут были причудливыми, как будто хаотически собранными из разных геометрических фигур; где это было возможно, на них стояли разноцветные забавные чайнички, выполненные в виде разных зверюшек или просто расписанные цветами и пейзажами.

Хозяин, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, поставил воду на жаровню, насыпал в чайник заварку, достал с полки блюдо с печеньем.

Помедлив, Эйбран опустил рюкзак на пол, осторожно опустился на светлую табуретку.

— Спасибо, что пригласили. Кто это был? Кто шел за мной?

Мужчина, просматривавший разноцветные банки в кухонном шкафу, на секунду обернулся, неопределенно покачал широкой ладонью в воздухе.

— Бандюги местные. Наверное, чужака опять ограбить решили, беда просто с ними. Меня зовут Рирук.

Эйбран откинулся к стене, наблюдая за ним. Марионеткой кукольщика Рирук вроде не был, слишком осмысленно и уверенно он себя вел. Впрочем, все карты тоже открывать не стоило — в царившем вокруг дурдоме кто угодно мог оказаться кем угодно.

— Спасибо, что выручили. Меня зовут Стефан. Я ищу редкие травы.

Эта легенда была хорошо проверенной: в травах Эйбран разбирался на самом деле отлично (вынуждало основное занятие), так что в исключительных случаях такой маской можно было прикрыться без особых труда и риска.

— Понятно, — тепло отозвался Рирук и повернулся к нему, поставив на стол банку с вареньем. — А я занимаюсь привидениями.

Это были странные ощущения: почти полное отсутствие эмоций при мигом обостившихся слухе и зрении, и готовности удрать или защищаться в любой момент.

— Надо же.

_Это просто забавное совпадение, какие бывают в жизни? Или кукольщик учел ошибки, постарался как следует, чтобы вывести меня на задушевный разговор? Если этот Рирук сейчас опять спросит, как склеивать души..._

_Или в самом деле совпадение? Все же он поселился в «глубоком» месте, для оседлых специалистов самое то. А если так — может, он знает, отчего исчезли призраки в «круге Тхора»?_

Тут Эйбрана осенило, так что он даже искренне наклонился вперед от волнения:

— А знаете, я видел тут одно привидение неподалеку! Вроде как мальчик обожженный. И знаете, мне показалось, что он хочет что-то сказать. А потом он исчез, и все. Может, вы знаете, как его позвать?

Затем он так же искренне затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа. Маловероятно, что призыв удастся: в конце концов, для такого ритуала нужны гешши и оборудование, а если человек конкретно на охоте не специализируется, зачем ему. Главное, по самому ответу будет понятно, соврал Рирук относительно своего рода занятий или нет.

Если нет — ура, будет хоть с кем посовещаться по поводу происходящих гадостей.

Если же сморозит дилетантскую чушь — значит, к угощениям даже не прикасаться, ничего не пить, спиной не поворачиваться и под первым же благовидным предлогом удрать.

— Обгорелый мальчик? — опечалился Рирук. — Не видел тут такого, бродячий, наверно. Но видимый без настройки, да? Хм, первый класс, вероятно. Группу труднее рассчитать по словам, но если травма сохраняется в посмертии, то возможно что и шестая.

От сердца немного отлегло — хотя бы основные термины он знает, и, вроде бы, разбирается в деле. Может, и правда свой? Теперь по логике Рирук должен вежливо ответить, что процедура слишком сложна; однако тот почесал затылок, пробормотал: «Сейчас» и исчез в дверях.

Эйбран пока не решался прикоснуться к угощению, только быстро достал из рюкзака флягу и с облегчением напился. Потом украдкой выглянул в окно.

Преследователи, к его досаде, все еще не ушли, их макушки так и мелькали за зеленой изгородью. Вероятно, нападут, как только он выйдет и отойдет от дома. Свинство. Потайного хода тут, наверное, нет?...

Заметить бы хоть одну Птицу, как-то попросить помощи хоть у того Коршуна, что ли. Скари вывешивала за подоконник черно-белый флаг, когда звала Сорок, но не-Птицы определенно не имели права пользоваться такой вещью и вряд ли она была у хозяина дома.

Тем временем Рирук вернулся, помахивая пухлой книжкой в черном кожаном переплете.

— Вот, — улыбнулся он, — превосходная вещь. Уникальные есть методы работы с привидениями.

Эбран заерзал, невольно вытягивая шею. Вот дурацкая ситуация! Заглянуть в книгу хотелось ужасно, но признаваться в своей небольшой лжи он пока не решался.

Сев напротив, Рирук раскрыл книгу и принялся быстро что-то искать. Эбран некоторое время наблюдал за мелькающими страницами, но когда стало ясно, что вверх ногами все равно ничего не понять, он переключился на главную проблему.

— Те люди снаружи так и не ушли. У вас есть что-то вроде черного хода?

Оторвавшись от перелистывания книги и бормотания себе под нос, хозяин привстал, выглядывая в окно.

— Вот прицепились сволочи. Да, есть ход подземный до края болотца, я туда за восьмой группой хожу, а то местные огородники расспросами достают, **—** встав, он распахнул дверцу стоявшего возле стены шкафа. За ней в самом деле оказался ход: вполне уютный, даже оббитый тем же светлым деревом.

Затем, почти кокетливо одернув халат, Рирук вновь вернулся за стол. Налив чай и протянув Эйбрану его чашу, он наставительно заметил:

— Для призыва лучше всего гешши использовать, это трава такая, но здесь она не растет, а у меня запас кончился. Так что сейчас кое-что другое попробуем.

Все же он был специалистом, это точно. Это успокаивало, как и наличие хода, так что можно было переключиться на интересные вещи.

— Хорошая книга? **—** осведомился Эйбран, уже невольно передвигая стул поближе и раздумывая, как бы аккуратней признаться в своей настоящей профессии.

— О, замечательная! Множество интересных, неординарных вещей, она мне от мамы досталась. Знаете, я с некоторыми специалистами общался, но таких вещей больше нигде не встречал, — нежно улыбнувшись, Рирук погладил страницы. **—** У меня тут один очень неприятный тип ее купить хотел. Кто-то ему выболтал, видно, что она у меня есть. Тот и прицепился, покажи да покажи, продай да продай.

— Какой тип?

Рирук поморщился, нервно пригладил короткие седые волосы:

— Странный мужчина. Вроде богатый, веселый и красивый, но скользкий какой-то, неприятный какой-то. Двух пальцев у него не было, левая рука в бинтах была...

Тхор?! Эйбран уже раскрыл рот, намереваясь продолжить тему, но тут Рирук радостно воскликнул:

— Нашел! Да, точно, как же я мог забыть...

Вскочив, он схватил нож, зажал его между руками, так что тот уперся острием в правую ладонь и рукояткой в левую, а затем крутанулся вокруг себя, гортанно взвыв.

Эйбран подскочил от неожиданности, шагнув назад. Это была глупость какая-то. Это просто не могло срабо...

В окно влетел призрачный мальчик. Отвесив Эйбрану шутовской поклон, Рирук опустился на место и сделал приглашающий жест.

Эйбран молчал, как будто парализованный.

Такого не могло быть. Не могло. Призыв привидений был сложным, требовал нарисованных гешши знаков, настройки, ритуалов...

Тем не менее, тот самый мальчик с одной обгоревшей рукой был перед ним — правда, теперь он интересовал гораздо меньше книги, а главное, Тхора. Впрочем, ладно: Рирук не убежит, ему уже точно нужно во всем признаться и поговорить начистоту, он может что-то подсказать по поводу происходящего. Но пока стоило уделить внимание ребенку, раз уж позвали.

Тем более что тот, насуплено глядя на Эйбрана, потирал целой ладошкой щеку:

— Что вам от меня надо?

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Эйбран постарался как можно мягче сказать:

— Ты подошел ко мне, когда я был в магазине. Ты хотел что-то сказать? Тебя кто-то напугал?

Глаза ребенка наполнились призрачными слезами:

— Да! Тетя, злая тетя! Она бросила меня в огонь, она хочет сжечь меня всего! Она злая, такая злая! Я хотел подружиться с ней, я хотел с ней поиграть, а она меня швырнула в огонь!

— Что за тетя? — только и выдавил оторопевший Эйбран.

— Белая! Белая злая тетя! Убей ее, я боюсь ее!

Только убийцы-маньячки еще не хватало ко всем проблемам; но прежде чем в голову успел прийти наводящий вопрос, окно со звоном разлетелось на осколки, а Рирук осел на пол. Из горла у него торчал небольшой болт. Мальчик панически метнулся в сторону и исчез.

Второй раз за последние пять минут Эйбран чувствовал себя парализованным. Он лишь отшатнулся назад, глядя на упавшего на пол мужчину. Мнговение Рирук хватал воздух ртом, хватаясь за горло и как будто пытаясь выдернуть из него острие. Потом обмяк.

В дверь уже колотили, за ней послышались голоса:

— Я видел, я видел, у него та книга!

В дверь раздался глухой мощный удар; петли от него явно треснули. Глянув в уже стекленеющие глаза Рирука, Эйбран схватил книгу, на ходу набросил рюкзак, и пригнувшись, чтобы его не увидели из окна, бросился в тоннель.

[ПРИМЕРНО В ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259275/chapters/49051586)


End file.
